Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system using controllers to control the transfer of data from central processing units to peripheral devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the automatic reconfiguration of a data processing system during operation such that devices can be removed from the system during maintenance with the system automatically reconfiguring itself to continue operation.